


She

by Gemenied



Series: Blue Skies [8]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenied/pseuds/Gemenied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sultry

**She**

Nobody would give it to her, but people know nothing.

They only see a mask and never know what's underneath.

They recognize the professional - intelligent, intellectual, experienced.

They never see the woman.

The woman is only for him.

She who laughs readily. She who makes him ask for forgiveness. She who hogs the duvet every night.

They can't imagine her provocative, sensual and seductive. Completely fearless.

Only he can see the heated invitation in her eyes; only he can feel her knowing fingers intently mapping his pleasure points.

And her sultry voice is for him alone.


End file.
